


Free

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "I never thought I would get to have this."





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: malec + "I never thought I would get to have this. My best case scenario was watching Jace and Izzy grow up and find love while I hid who I was until I died, alone and unhappy. But then you happened."

"I never thought I would get to have this."

They had been laying in comfortable silence for several minutes on Magnus' bed when Alec had spoken in a voice barely above a whisper. Magnus turned in Alec's arms and looked up at the shadowhunter. "Get to have what?" Magnus asked, reaching out to brush back a few stray strands of Alec's hair.

"This. Us. Having a boyfriend," Alec replied, taking Magnus' hand and intertwining their fingers. "I always thought I would watch Jace and Izzy grow up and find love while I hid who I was until I died. Alone and unhappy." Alec sighed and closed his eyes, falling silent. After a minute he shook his head and opened his eyes to look at Magnus again. "But then you happened and everything I had planned for my life went right out the window."

Magnus brought their hands up to his lips and pressed a kiss to Alec's. "No one should be unhappy for being born a certain way, and you were miserable."

"You barely knew me."

"But I know an unhappy person when I see one. I struggled with myself for centuries, not only with my attraction to men and women, but for being a warlock. I spend a lot of years hating myself before deciding that I shouldn't listen to or care what other people thought of me. It was very freeing when I realize that."

"That's how I felt when I kissed you," Alec said. "I felt free. I felt like I could be happy, and I don't ever want to go back. I'm glad that I met you, Magnus."

Magnus smiled and snuggled closer. "I'm glad that I met you, Alexander."


End file.
